Just a typical day
by rocknroll419
Summary: It was a typical day for Lucy Heartfilia-or so she thought. With Natsu finally realising his feelings for a lovely maiden...who will he choose? The ever-so-beautiful Lucy, or the one that got away but came back Lisanna? Answer: Read and Find out:D Rate and Review:P


This is my first fanfic so please tolerate my not so great grammar and stuff. I hope you Rate and Review too! It would be awesome to know about what you think of my story! Well then The story begins~

* * *

**Just a typical day****  
**  
It was a typical day for Lucy Heartfilia-or so she thought.  
"Good Morning Mira," she said, "anything new for me today, a new quest perhaps?"

"Oh nothing new today Lucy-san, although-', Mira was interrupted by Natsu's yelling, "Have any of you guys seen Lisan-Oh hi Lucy I didnt see u there...", he said with what almost looked like an embarassed face.

"What's wrong Natsu? U look like you're in a hurry. You're sweating and panting all over." Lucy said obviously showing her concern.

"Oh nothing Lucy, I just really need to find Lisanna urgently..that's all..." Natsu stuttered and seemed like he had something important to say to Lisanna.

"But Natsu-" Lucy said but Natsu interrupted "I really need to go, uhh..talk to you later Lucy!" accompanied by Natsu's oh-so bright smile which always made Lucy's heart melt however mad she was at him at times. And he was gone running off like he always does.  
After the mad fiasco that just occurred, Lucy began wondering what was so important that Natsu had to look for Lisanna.

Sensing her curiousity,"I was trying to say that Natsu has been weird since he came to the guild and was asking for Lisanna's whereabouts..." Mira said "What do u think is the reason? Maybe he's worried because she just "rose from the dead", and came back to us."

"Yeah" Lucy lifelessly uttered.

"Or wanted some alone time with her-" Lucy laughed at that thought, Natsu alone with Lisanna, he and happy would probably be going with her to some restaurant and treat it like an 'all-you-can-eat-buffet' and ask Lisanna to pay.

Mira continued with a teasing smile, "and maybe to state his true feelings to her?"

"That's ridiculous Natsu is an airhead, and with Lisanna, i don't think-" Lucy stopped laughing and just continued the sentence in her mind 'that he is gonna convey his undying love for her so suddenly'. No that can't be, i'm just hallucinating.

"U should know Natsu well enough not to underestimate him you know~"

"You're right Mira, I just feel...sick for some reason." Lucy felt under the weather.

"You mean LOVEsick!" Mira teasingly exclaimed at Lucy.

"Me in love with him?! He's a little brat, He is obnoxious, mischievous, and somehow a pervert every time he comes to my place, too loud for my liking, and a super baka!" Lucy lied through her teeth.

"And yet you still Love him...Don't you? Aha! you're jealous that he might have feelings for Lisanna!"

"I-I do not!" Lucy's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red which gave her away.

"Lucy and Natsu kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Mira sang with a teasing tune~

"Stop it Mira, I think I just need some fresh air," and just walked out of the guild like nobody's business.

What seemed like a typical day just got worse, Lucy felt that her heart has been crushed to a million pieces for some reason and couldn't come up with a reason why. Was she jealous of Lisanna? Did she feel sick? Was she in love with Natsu? Did she feel hungry?

Maybe she was- Wait a minute, in love with Natsu? Was Mira's conclusion correct? But what reason is there to say that it was true. And right at that moment she could have sworn she heard a voice in her head that said, "Yes, I do like Natsu, he may be mischievous at times but he is still my best friend, and he has always saved me from many of my troubles, and he loves his guild and comrades more than ever, he is such a kind-hearted person!" It was as if a fog has risen. She made up her mind then and there: I love Natsu and I gotta find him.

**NATSU's POV**

I woke up to such an amazing day today! I felt refreshed like nothing could hurt me, until,

RING-RING-RING the phone rang interrupting my thoughts.  
"Hello?"

Silence~  
No one answered at the receiver.

"Helloooooooo? Anyone there? I'm gonna hang up-"

"Wait! It's me Lisanna! I...I have something important to say to you, Meet me in the guild."

"Lisanna wait, you can just tell me-" and she hung up huh? I wonder what is so important. Guess I will know when I get there. Happy is still sleeping so I didn't disturb his peaceful slumber by waking him up. And to the guild I go~

I spotted Lisanna after arriving at the guild and I didn't prepare myself for the words which were about to destroy my perfectly peaceful Morning.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about Lisanna?"

She seemed nervous, she was fidgeting and I couldn't help but notice that she was dress prettily-NO what I meant was 'over the top' today like she was about to impress someone. Wonder who that could be?  
"Natsu...I...about you.. I..."  
"Just spit it out Lisanna"  
"I...I lo-lov-Love you Natsu!"  
"Huh?" I did not expect that.  
"I said, that I love you Natsu! That's it bye!"

I was so filled with utter shock at the words she just spat at me, that I didn't notice her dashing off and running out of the guild. I stood rooted to the ground too shocked to move and when I finally snapped out of my trance I started looking for her again. Maybe Mira knows where she is. I have to confront Lisanna no matter what.

So I ran towards Mira's bar and asked "Have any of you guys seen Lisan-Oh hi Lucy I didnt see u there..." I guess I was in too much a hurry to even notice Lucy sitting right there, with her long blonde hair swiftly following her movement and all I could think about was how beautiful she looked right then and there. Her eyes that twinkle/glisten in the hair laid down. It's perfect! Okay what just happened? Did I just describe her in such an elaborate and mushy way possible? I am really embarrassed now.

"What's wrong Natsu? U look like you're in a hurry. You're sweating and panting all over." Okay now I feel like an idiot. I need to relax and find Lisanna.

"Oh nothing Lucy, I just really need to find Lisanna urgently..that's all..." I sheepishly say.

"But Natsu-" Lucy said but I interrupted "I really need to go, uhh..talk to you later Lucy!" I can't waste any more time. Things could get ugly ya know. I flashed my toothy grin to show that everything is normal and nothing was wrong.

I quickly left and looked for Elfman, maybe he knew where she could go.

"Hey, elfman, have ya seen Lisanna pass through here?"  
"Hey natsu! Oh yah she told me she went to THAT place that you guys went to when you we're kids!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
Elfman sighed."You know THAT place when u were fake mom and dad to happy-.-"  
"Oh THAT place!" I remember now! It was our secret base when I discovered a Dragon egg. Ahh it brings back memories~

**FLASHBACK 1~**

"It's like we're a family." Lisanna confidently said.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well I'm the mommy, you're the daddy, and the egg is the baby, right?"  
"I guess that's one way to look at it" Natsu said.

**FLASHBACK 2~**

"When we grow up, should I be your wife?"  
"What are you talking about all of a sudden?"  
"But Natsu, you seem to treasure children and you're dependable.."  
"Uhhh etooo-' NAtsu blushed.  
"What are you blushing for? I was just joking of course."  
"You're that..that thing Gramps talked about..coprecious"  
"Precocious? Aren't you the naïve one here Natsu?" she teasingly said.  
"I can't beat her in an argument!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Hahahaha! I really can't beat her in an argument! Good times…On a serious note, maybe she was serious at the part about being a wife? I can't consider it now.. It has been too long since she left; someone else filled the void….my comrades…especially Lucy. I love Lucy….as a friend of course..right?

My heart skips when she is around, I feel sometimes overprotective over her because her clothing is always skimpy and short, it attracts many attention of men, some of which I despise..e.g. Gray-my arch nemesis but Juvia's on his trail so I wouldn't worry too much, Loki-oh he's extra flirty towards her, Laxus-he hit on her once, Oh yah and that guy who kept pestering Lucy to marry him, I can't remember his name…

Wait aren't I admitting that I am jealous? Noo, that can't be, I'm just protective. Yup,overprotective.

How can I even remember all of this, I'm not even one of those people who can remember things well and yet I remember everything about Lucy. Her family, her past all of which is hidden behind that smile of hers, it hides all the pain and the sadness caused by her mother's death and father's so-called abandonment since he didn't pay attention to her ever since her mother died. Her laughter and smile give me energy every day, that's for sure. Especially when me and Happy go on quests with her, I tease her every time to make it more fun, and she teases me during the ride because I have motion sickness and she takes care of me when I'm in pain. OK enough mushy stuff. The Question I have to ask is: What is Lucy to me? I guess the answer is simple. But first I have to make everything clear to Lisanna once and for all.

I can't deny it anymore, I have to tell her.

I reached the place and I stopped by only a few more inches, and I saw something that was close to making my heart melt.

Lisanna was holding a handmade plushie of me and was hugging it like no tomorrow. Tears trickled down from her eyes and it glistened with the sunset, just like that day .

**FLASHBACK 3~**

"Wahh How pretty!" Lisanna beamed.  
"Yeah."  
"It'd be great if this moment last forever."

**FLASHBACK END**

It would have been great if that moment last forever, then she wouldn't be gone...or at least "left" n accidentally went to Edolas. But it nade everything different now, I see her more as a comrade; a friend I can trust. Maybe I used to think I would somehow end up with her but it didn't because fate took her away from me and gave me Lucy. Although it was an accident though, or maybe coincidence, and if Happy or_ was here they would say it was FATE that Lucy n I met. Well its fate that started this but its up to my own hands to take control.  
I mustered up enough courage to finally go in there n say what I need to say.

"Lisanna"

"Na-Na-Natsu, What are u doing here?"

"What else? Here to straighten things out."

Tears were trickling down her face, "I really mean what I said Natsu" *sniff sniff.  
"But I don't see u that way-"

And just like that she body transformed a form like that of a cheetah and was gone like the wind again. I wasted no time to run after her.

"LISANNA! WAIT!"

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT NATSU!"

"Its not like that! Let me finish!"

I was slightly angered, so I had enough fuel to catch up to her and when I finally did catch up she transformed back to Human state.

"I loved you Lisanna."

**LUCY'S POV**

After walking and thinking about it I feel the need to distract myself, but as if by fate, every fiber of my body tensed up to hear the last words that I didn't want to hear at that moment.

"I loved you Lisanna."

Was I having hearing problems or was this just a horrible nightmare going terribly wrong? I turn to see who was in front of me, and who should it be but Natsu tightly clenching on Lisanna's wrist. I couldn't see his face, his back was facing me, so was Lisanna's, so my eyes looked as to where I could possibly hide. I decided to hide behind a crate. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I wasn't in the right mind after hearing whatever was said by HIM.

"What Natsu but-" Lisanna was surprised for a second but was courageous enough to turn and face him, with tears still in her eyes.

"Let me finish," Natsu said and she agreed with a slight nod of her head. "After thinking about it, the day you helped me raise that dragon egg I found, you we're the only one who offered to help me and was with me all the way, we were like a happy family. That day you lectured me about raising Happy too, you were nice and kind to me and I guess it warmed my heart to know that, but I think I took all of those for granted, because before I even realised, you were "taken" from me, that day when you "died". Maybe that's when I realised my love for you."

I should have just got out of here the minute I saw them. Now I feel as if the world is falling apart and I hear Natsu's voice resonating in my ear saying "I love Lisanna", over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I slipped away unnoticed by the two soon-to-be-lovers, the whole guild will probably talk about it by tomorrow. I got out of there as fast as I could, and went straight home.

When I arrived home, I had a hot bath to relax myself, but it wasn't working to my dismay. So when I got out, I took some paper and my favourite pen and started wring to my mom.

_Mama,_

_I just realised that I love Natsu today, I guess it started from the minute we met when he saved me from that fake Salamander guy. He's sweet, kind, caring, and most of all, my best friend. I have a lot of fun with him when going quests, and how I have to take care of him when we travel because he has motion sickness; He's quite cute and when he's asleep and not causing any trouble! The problem now is….I found out that…_

That my friend realised his feelings. That I feel like dying inside. I feel like running away. Thoughts of me running away from this town come after another until finally a last comment stood out: _That the best friend I love, loves someone else._

That's when I lost it and realised I have been crying since the time I started writing this letter. I felt alone again after so long in my life. That night, I wrote all my feelings on paper and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day~**

**NATSU'S POV**

What happened yesterday was still so clear to me:

"_Oh Natsu, so u came after me to tell me that u love me after all so-" Lisanna said._

_I stopped her from almost crushing me in her arms, "Wait, I'm not finished yet," I sighed and continued, "I said I LOVED you, as in I used to love you as more than a friend, but it died when u went away. You have to understand, that I was heartbroken…..all of us were, when you left, especially your sister who acted like a tough guy on the outside but was so soft that once you touch her she would break into pieces in the inside, while your brother wept even though he knows he should be a man and crying is a sign of weakness. You were a good friend and always will be to me."_

"_But Natsu, you have to remember that I was also heartbroken. I lost my friends, family, and you. Even though I was in Edolas and everyone was there, it wasn't the same, the Natsu there was different, and everyone was different. I felt lonely too, you think only you were heartbroken, of course I was too, maybe it would have been better if I was really DEAD. When now I think I have no life to live for since you don't return my feelings-" The tears that stopped continued to pour after her revelation._

"_No Lisanna, think of all the people who are gonna miss you. Elfman, Mirajane, you will break their hearts when you are wiped away from their lives once again, everyone in the guild will miss you. We're a family, remember that-"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_It's Lucy isn't it?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't act clueless! She is the one you're in love with right?"_

"_I have no idea what you're-"_

"_Don't lie to me! I knew it! The minute I saw her I knew she was bad news, I heard she gave our guild some trouble, our guild was destroyed because she didn't just give herself up to the Phantom, and she was a cry baby too, I'm stronger than her. What can she possibly have that I don't? Why her?"_

"_She's not you. She cares about people. Maybe it's the fact that I just rejected you that you're acting like this but you can't just go badmouthing a comrade!"_

"_You're just protecting her-" I stopped her from saying anymore before I act upon my angered self._

"_You know what? Let's just end it here."_

"_Fine."_

"_But let me make things clear, I still treat you as a good friend of mine but nothing more."_

That was what occurred yesterday between me and Lisanna. At that particular moment of time I just felt rage at her words when she was badmouthing Lucy, but I was clear on the topic that I wasn't going to fall in love with her. Now, however, I just felt remorse and guilt, I should go to the guild and make up with her.

"Natsu~ Are you alright? You have been acting weird since you came back home yesterday" Happy said with a concerned tone.

"Yeah Happy, I just felt tired, you know after having a party in the guild! Hehe!" I said with my toothy grin.

"Let's go to the guild! Natsuuu!" Happy exclaimed.

'Sure Happy! I'm hungry!", My stomach grumbled.

"Aye sir!" He flew away in such a carefree manner that I felt like being a flying cat then I wouldn't have such a worrisome life.

My head is so jumbled up that I ate everything I saw once I was in the guild.

"BURRRPPP~" Unfortunately my carefree self was replaced with utter guilt when I heard the voice that said my name in such a menacing manner.

"Natsu," sending shivers down my spine, "We need to talk".

I nod. I followed her to a secluded area in the guild.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I guess I was blinded by the fact that u rejected me and I just couldn't accept that. "

"I'm sorry too-"

"Don't be, what you said made sense, for once haha! I forgive you. On the side note, you better tell her, before other guys get to her first, she has popularity among men you know~"

She winked at me and teased me about Lucy. She said Goodbye and I started looking for any sign of the blonde-haired girl I'm supposed to be chasing after:P

After much thought, I just decided to ask Mira. "She hasn't come yet."

For a regular person that would have been of the norm, but for me I knew that Lucy wouldn't wake up and come to the guild so late. Something was up, and my gut was telling me that I was right.

I ran to her apartment and climbed up the window (like I always do to scare her!heh:P)

I shouted her name repeatedly and yet no answer or no abuse by throwing a pillow at me, or a scream that says that I'm rude for barging in someone's house. Nothing. I was about to give up when, I saw an envelope that said, _MAMA_.

I opened it and was surprised at what I read:

_Mama,_

_I just realised that I love Natsu today, I guess it started from the minute we met when he saved me from that fake Salamander guy. He's sweet, kind, caring, and most of all, my best friend. I have a lot of fun with him when going quests, and how I have to take care of him when we travel because he has motion sickness; He's quite cute and when he's asleep and not causing any trouble! The problem now is….I found out that…the friend I Iove, is in love with someone else._

_If you can hear me from above mama, I hope you watch over him, even though he doesn't see me as a lover, at least we could stay as friends. I think you will like him mama. He maybe mischievous, playful, competitive-that side of him is quite cool although he ends up embarrassing himself, playful especially around the guild. But when it comes to getting the job done and saving his friends, he will do it, no questions asked. That side of him is why people feel like they can trust him, even if they are enemies. Above all he is strong, which is what I want to be in the future, I admire him, he makes me strong when I feel weak, especially at times when I feel lonely, especially now that you and papa are gone. May you have a happy life there with papa. I love you mom._

I felt like the whole world stopped for a second. She loves me back. But now I have to act upon the matter at hand: Where is she?

I began to think of horrible thoughts that may have happened to her: Was she kidnapped? Did she leave? Did she go on a quest without me? Maybe she went on a date with Loki?

I felt the need to distract myself but all I did was pace around the room and more horrible thoughts popped into my mind.

Amidst the thoughts in my mind, the door knob clicked and I prepared to fight whoever, this was it better have an answer as to where Lucy might be.

It was Lucy. Without a moment of thought I hugged her without any hesitation. "Lucyyyy! You're back!" I purred.

"Get off me! Relax, I just went down to buy some food"

"Oh"

"What are you doing in my room-?" She suddenly went to berserk mode when she looked at my hand which was holding the letter that she wrote to her mother. "What are you doing with that letter?! Give it back to me! You're not supposed to be reading it!"

Her face showed a mixture of rage and embarrassment. It was kinda cute.

"I was looking for you."

**LUCY'S POV**

I just came home and there came the last person I wanted to see.

"I was looking for you." I heard him say, full of wonder I replied,

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something"

My gut twisted but it was not hunger. I felt the sickness from yesterday come back after all the drastic measures I did to hide and hold my feelings back. He just had to come now.

"I wanted to say that after all this time, I finally realised my feelings for someone special-"

He's going to talk about Lisanna. Why is he telling me this? I better stop him.

"You don't have to tell me Natsu. I'm just a friend after all."

"I'm not finished, that special someone is-"

No, I don't want to hear it. It's too painful.

"Natsu-" I started.

"You."

"Like I said Natsu, you should convey these feelings to-", I froze for a moment, did I just hear what I think I heard. "Huh?"

"I love you, Lucy"

"Ehhhhh! I don't believe you." I was sceptical, I just saw him yesterday with Lisanna. Is he planning to two-time us?

"It's the truth." He was serious.

"But, yesterday I saw you with Lisanna, isn't she the childhood friend that reappeared and weren't you confessing to her yesterday?"

"Yes, but I said LOVED, as in past tense meaning I did love her as more than a friend but not anymore, we're just friends now. You are my life now, not her, I choose you, not because of your looks, or that you're better than her, I chose you because I love you for who you are."

He then began to tell me many other embarrassing details he said to Lisanna yesterday and many other facts he knew about me and it's too mushy to say out loud.

He offered to go to the guild together and I made him promise to keep our relationship a secret.

Once we arrived in the guild, I kept my excitement to a minimum till, Natsu said, "Minna(Everyone),me and Lucy are dating!"

*Facepalm. Well so much for secrets.

After which, he kissed me on the lips. It was soft and sweet. My first kiss. I was not expecting that, but it was still the best first kiss I ever had: full of love.

"Luccyy likes Natsuuuu~~" Happy teased.

Everyone rejoiced at the News. "Let's have a party!" Then it was back to the same old rowdy Fairy Tail I have always known to be. Full of energy and booze! Haha!

"Just a typical day in the guild huh?" Lucy winked at Natsu.

* * *

So what did you think of the story? Too mushy? Too love-dovey? Too short? Well it's a oneshot, because I have no time. Well, good or bad comments I look forward to seeing reviews, but please don't say any mean words, besides i'm here to improve my writing skills. Please Rate and Review~

Cheerio~


End file.
